


Soaked

by Karwyn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), F/M, Female Reader, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karwyn/pseuds/Karwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're thinking about Sans in the shower...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaked

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow sinners, I have arrived. This is my first fic in so, so long, so I apologize if it isn't fantastic. Please let me know of errors and also talk to me - I need Undertale friends. Also I suck at verb tenses.  
> \---

Heaving a sigh, you peeled your sweat-soaked workout clothes off and dropped them unceremoniously on the bathroom floor. You nudged the door most the way closed with your hip, since your two cute skeleton roommates were both out for the evening you didn’t see the point in worrying much about privacy. You reached for the shower knobs and turned the water up to the highest heat setting to soothe your aching muscles. As the water heated, you scrolled through your phone to find some music to blast, enjoying the reprieve of having the house to yourself for a change. 

You set your phone down on the counter as music and steam filled the air, and stepped under the scorching water, grateful for the incredible water pressure. 

As you began to work shampoo through your hair, you closed your eyes and your thoughts turned to your adorable jester of a roommate, Sans. Oh, Sans. How he tortured you and Papyrus endlessly with his puns. You always enjoyed being around him but there had been a few instances lately of you actually having solid, meaningful conversation with him… Which definitely was not helping the crush you had been nursing for months. You knew he cared about you, but trying to figure out if he had any deeper feelings had been impossible thanks to his flippant attitude. Would a skeleton even be interested in a human that way? You had heard about some monsters dating humans, but it definitely wasn’t common yet. But then again, who said anything about dating a skeleton… you had to admit you were insanely curious what it would feel like to be intimate with one. 

You thought about what his smooth, hard fingertips would feel like against your skin, your own hands following a trail down your body in the way a lover would touch. Closing your eyes, you caressed your curves, imagining that the jovial skeleton was in the shower with you. 

The loud pulsing of the music made you feel even more sexy and uninhibited, but unfortunately meant you also didn’t hear the buzz against the countertop signaling a text from the charming skeleton himself, “hey, got out of work early. wanna watch a movie?” 

*

A few minutes after firing off a text to you, Sans teleported into his own living room. Hmm, lights off, strange. Knowing you, he figured you’d be here curled up on the couch watching Netflix with some snacks. He smiled to himself. You could be just as lazy as him, which was part of why he liked you so much. 

He kicked his shoes off and began to trudge up the stairs towards his room to put his slippers on. Halfway up the stairs he realized he could hear music. He noticed that the bathroom door wasn’t shut all of the way, and steam was puffing out into the hallway. He smirked at the thought of you showering with the door open. Suddenly, he heard a low moan lilting over the music. It froze him mid-step. What? Did you bring someone home with you? No, it couldn’t be. You would have been courteous enough to mention it to your roommates….. Right? 

Sans took a deep breath and made his way to the bathroom doorway. Squinting through the steam, he could make out your form standing in the shower. Alone. Phew. He swallowed the thick lump in his throat that had formed at the idea of you being with someone else. 

Another moan. Fuck. He stared at you through the doorway. Were you… touching yourself? Oh shit. Oh fuck. He knew he shouldn’t stick around for this but at the same time he knew it would be impossible to look away. He watched as one of your soapy hands slid over your chest, massaging the curve of your breasts and lightly pinching one nipple. Your other hand was lightly stroking your slit, teasing yourself. Sans braced himself against the doorway. He could feel arousal suddenly hammering through his body. He gently slid his other hand under his shirt to brush against the low curve of his ribcage. Ohhh shit. Was this really happening? This was probably the most erotic thing that had ever happened to him. 

*

You bit your lip as your one hand squeezed your breast hard. Your other hand teased your slit before finally pressing a finger between your folds and nudging your clit. You groaned again, not caring about being vocal for once since you were alone. Your sex throbbed. Your nipples were hard peaks. You imagined Sans easing a smooth, bony finger against your clit and grinning at you mischievously. Pressing his mouth against your skin and nipping lightly. You wondered what his pelvic bone would feel like grinding against you in all the right ways, and began to rub your clit more eagerly in small circles. You other hand was still tweaking your taut nipples, eliciting small gasps from you occasionally. 

You wondered if skeletons had cocks. You assumed no, since you’d never seen any telling bulges, but maybe there was another way… God, what you wouldn’t give to have Sans bend you over and fuck you senseless, his strong skeletal hands holding your wrists behind you as he rammed into you mercilessly. 

Moaning loudly, you braced yourself on the edge of the tub facing away from the door, bending over and sliding your fingers between your legs to your entrance and slipping in easily. You began to quickly use your fingers to fuck yourself, imagining it was Sans’ cock pressing into you repeatedly. Thankfully due to your position and the loud music still going, you didn’t realize the door getting bumped open further than you had left it.

*

Sans watched in awe as you bent yourself over the edge of the tub and worked your fingers between your legs. His grip faltered on the doorway and he slipped, nudging against the door. It swung open a little further, giving him an even better view. He froze, stopping his ministrations against his more sensitive bones even as his magic pulsed in his pelvis. You didn’t notice the door. He let out the breath he had been holding and closed his eyes as he felt his cock growing into being beneath his waistband. Shit. His hand crested over his hipbone and then lower, grasping the the weight between his legs and working his hand over it once, twice. He was trying so hard not to make a sound. 

Speaking of sounds, the ones you were making were music to his ears. You were getting louder, gasping and panting and pressing yourself back against your own fingers. 

“Mmm, Sans! Ah!” You shuddered and ground yourself against your hand, shifting your legs open a little wider. 

Sans froze. What? What the fuck? His grip on his cock tightened and he almost groaned. He must be dreaming. There’s no way you just said his name while fucking yourself in the shower. 

But there it was again.

“Sannnnnns! Don’t stop, nnng, fuck!” You cried.  
Sans stared, enraptured by the your fingers pumping out of your incredible pussy. You were thinking about him. He palmed his cock and started to work himself harder, his other hand stroking the curve of his hip and pelvic bone. He flicked his thumb over the head of his cock on the upstroke which caused a groan to tumble out of him… just as there was a lull in your music. 

*

You tensed. Did you just hear something? You were almost lost in your reverie enough to not notice, but the music fell for a moment. Your fingers slowed but you couldn’t bear to withdraw them. You chanced a glance over your shoulder just in case and-

Oh.

OH. 

Sans was standing in the doorway, skull resting against the doorframe as he lazily worked his hand over his… blue cock?! Staring at you. Fingering yourself. Thinking about him. He looked as incredible as you thought he would, even though he looked slightly embarrassed at being noticed by you, he couldn’t tear his gaze off of you. His pupils were tiny pinpricks within the depths of his black sockets. You quickly decided that instead of being embarrassed you would try and be cool, since apparently he was very interested in you after all.

“Hey there,” you purred. “Like what you see, _bonehead_?” You gently scissored your fingers inside yourself and bit your lip. 

Sans’ trademark grin reappeared. “yeah, you’ve given me quite a _boner_.” 

“Go sit down over there,” You nodded towards the bathroom counter. Your hormones were surging and making you bold. 

Sans seemed to droop. “you- ah, don’t want me to take you to the _bone zone_?” 

“No. _Tibia_ honest, I want to show you how to make a human girl feel good first.” You winked and bent over further, shaking your ass at him. He stared as you started to continue your ministrations. The thrill of him watching you was making you even hornier and you decide to be vocal about it. 

“Ahhh Sansss, it feels so goooood. I can’t wait to feel your cock inside me~!” You moan, pumping two fingers in and out of your soaked pussy, gently brushing your thumb over your clit. You hear him inhale sharply and you give him your sultriest look. 

“oh fuck, babe, you’re so gorgeous. you look incredible like that. i can’t wait to taste you,” Sans pants, tugging eagerly on his cock. “look what you do to me, i can’t help myself around you- nng!” He’s gasping and rubbing his sensitive frenulum, his other hand inside his shirt playing with the inside of his sternum.

You arch your back and thrust harder into yourself while trying to maintain a constant pressure on your clit. You’re so turned on by Sans being in the room with you, you knew you wouldn’t be able to last much longer hearing his pants and moans, seeing the way he was looking at you like he wanted to devour you. You close your eyes, thinking about his thick blue shaft and what it would feel like inside of you, filling you up. You imagine his hipbones slamming into your ass as his cock stretches you over and over with every thrust. Making small tight circles around your clit with one of his ivory phalanges. Oh, fuck.

Your sex throbs and you cry out loudly, riding out the peak of your climax. White noise. Your mind goes blank. You think you may have screamed Sans’ name. You’re not entirely sure as you pant and brush your fingers against yourself in the waves of your aftershocks. 

You hear a strangled sound from behind you and open your eyes in time to see Sans frantically pumping his cock, the hem of his shirt pulled up and clamped between his teeth as his hand massages his ribs. Whoa. He looks amazing. You stand up and let the water wash over you again, slipping your hands along your breasts and gently tugging at your nipples as you maintain eye contact with him. He grunts and gives himself a few more erratic tugs and you see thick ropes of skele-semen spill out of the swollen head of his dick. You stare, enthralled at the thought that you caused this. 

He finishes and sags sideways, giving you a lazy smile. “you got me bone dry, babe.”

You chuckle and reach out to him, signaling for him to step into the shower. Good thing there was still hot water left. He shrugs out of his more-disheveled-than-normal clothes and steps under the spray with you, cautiously wrapping his arms around your waist. You let your fingertips dance along his clavicle and cautiously pull him towards you for a kiss. He smiles and kisses you gently, resting his forehead against yours as the water cleanses you both.


End file.
